Lancer
by Lin Zu
Summary: Mis ojos nunca te perdieron de vista. Lo que hacías, lo que no hacías, yo te espiaba siempre y era uno de mis mejores hobbies /Slash Drarry/


**Este fanfic nació después de que me haya puesto a ver Harry Potter y la piedra del filosofal por milésima vez en mi vida hehehe Mi primera pareja en HP fue el Drarry pero extrañamente termine escribiendo más sobre el Tomarry, así es la vida a veces.**

 **Tenía que escribir esto la inspiración vino por sí sola, sin más, el One-Shot.**

 **Lancer**

Desde que nos conocimos fue algo realmente impresionante aunque no quisiera admitirlo. A pesar de solo ser un pequeño, realmente estaba más emocionado que cuando mis padres me regalaban algo en navidad o en mi cumpleaños y eso que ellos eran muy detallistas en eso.

¿Sabes, Potter? Yo realmente quería ser tu amigo en aquel entonces, pero tú me rechazaste. Como Malfoy que soy, mi orgullo no me permitió berrinchar frente al público, pero de verdad quería hacerlo. ¿Hay alguna razón para para que no sea así? Tú fuiste muy frío con mis sentimientos, yo simplemente me mostré a tu como realmente era o quizás… no.

Cuando estabas con el sombrero seleccionador deseaba que te envíe a nuestra casa, así quizás pueda que cambies de parecer al respecto y no estés con los Gryffindor, pero al parecer lo que tú querías y lo que más anhelabas en esos momentos es un "No en Slytherin". Que mal.

A pesar de todo, Potter, siempre disfruté ver tus ojos y tu sonrisa. Tan pequeño y delgado, pero tan fuerte y valiente. Algo exótico en el mundo de la magia, alguien quién yo quería atrapar y tener siempre para mí. Eres inteligente y una conversación contigo no sería aburrida. Compartir mis cosas contigo no me molestaría. Pero claro, prefieres estar con _ellos_

Mis ojos nunca perdieron de vista tu rastro. Lo que hacías, lo que no hacías, yo te espiaba siempre y era uno de mis mejores hobbies.

Y el tiempo pasó y tú te envolvías cada vez en más problemas. Siempre, en cada año yo intentaba de existir en tus días de la peor forma para que me recuerdes más, pero todo era en vano ya que solo habías lástima y disentimiento en tus ojos y en tus palabras, ¿Cómo es que yo, Draco Malfoy, puede rebajarse a eso? No lo sé, pero como casi nuca fue frente a mis amigos, valía más la pena hacerlo.

Para ser sinceros, yo tampoco sé cuándo empecé a verte con otros ojos. El tío Sev me advirtió que dejará de pretenderte forzadamente ya que era un caso perdido, el Señor Oscuro ya había puesto sus ojos en ti y eso solo significaba una cosa, ya no tendrías libertad. Tu no lo sabes, peor he de suponer que algún momento te enterarás y cuando ese día llegue, yo probablemente no podré hacer nada.

¿Por qué no eres mío?

No soy un bobo enamorado Hufflepuff y no pienses que lo seré. Te he brindado cada una de las formas que puedo enamorar, pero ni por eso te pierdes en mí, nunca.

Pero ya no más.

La oscuridad ha dominado este mundo. Ya nada es luz, pero aun así tu brillo no se ha apagado. Aun estado aquí, en la Malfoy Manor y en mi habitación. Puedo verte claramente, a pesar de que el día este nublado más de lo común y todo sea silencio, aun me puedo reflejar en tus ojos como el primer día que te conocí. Sin embargo, tú sabes que ya no puedes mantener la expresión de felicidad que tenías cuando recién había conocido el Mundo Mágico. Has perdido a tus amigos, a muchos de tus seres queridos e inclusive al todo poderoso Dumbledore. Tu semblante es hueco y triste.

Si, ahora reina el mal, esa es la realidad.

Hoy mismo se enteró el Lord Oscuro de que fuiste el último de los de la luz en capturar y al parecer está dejando unos asuntos arreglados para el mismo verte. Que lástima.

Yo, Draco Malfoy, teniéndote por primera vez bajo mío sostenido en un cálido abrazo, estoy a punto de perderte. Eso no evito que mis labios rozaran con los tuyos, un fugaz contacto que envió una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo he hizo que me piel se erizara.

Ya veo por qué no pude satisfacerme con nadie, ya que contigo me siento entero.

Tome tus rostro entre mis manos y profundicé el bese, haciéndolo más candente y pasional, todo lo que yo he reprimido durante esos últimos años, no sé tú. Lo extraño es que tú te dejar hacer y manejar, eso no es muy Gryffindor de tu parte. Pero comprendí que estaba al tanto de todo, cuando tus brazos rodearon mis espaldas para unirnos más.

-En este mundo donde ya no hay nada bueno que esperar, sé que tú eres una pequeña luz que recién ha salido a flote, Draco.

-No… no digas eso Potter, no es como si fueras a desaparecer, el icono más fuerte de la luz.

-Sí, pero mi luz ya no sirve de nada, no cuando ya no tengo el apoyo de mis seres queridos.

-Potter yo... yo siempre te he amado.

-Lo se.-afirmó acompañado de una pequeña y baja risilla.- Y pensé que nunca lo dirías… pero creo que ahora es tarde.

-Potter, podemos huir ahora y desaparecer de Gran Bretaña, cambiar nuestros nombres y quedarnos en algún lugar del planeta donde no nos encuentren nunca.

Potter se volvió a reír, pero esta vez más en alto, como si ya no le importase morir o vivir. Como si ya no recordara en la situación que se encuentra…

-Nunca creí ver un lado fuera de lo Slytherin de parte tuya, Draco, creo que ahora puedo morir en paz.

-Potter tu no vas a morir, tú…

-Sí, ya lo sabía, no creas que Voldemort no me lo ha dicho antes.

-Entonces por qué…

-Prefiero morir antes que meterme con alguien como él.

A pesar de que mi familia apoyaba al puñetero Lord Oscuro, yo estaba en contra de toda esta guerra innecesaria. Y me sentí tan feliz al escuchar el repudio de Harry hacia el Lord, por un momento creí que se había doblegado a los encantos de este y aceptar su futuro como consorte, pero eso no significa que permitiré que muera. Tenemos que huir.

-Harry podemos escapar por ac-

Pero el interrumpió mi plan, volviendo a besa con esos deliciosos y adictivos labios, que ni me pude resistir. Sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, sus manos en mi pecho, acariciándolo suavemente. Todo era perfecto.

¿Acaso eso era un despedida, _Harry_?

-No pierdas una vida tan perfecta como la tuya solo por mí.-dijo, con sonrisa que reflejaba tristeza.

-No…

-¿Así que el hererdero Malfoy está interrumpiendo mis planes tocando a alguien que no le pertenece, eh?

Una voz, muy conocida para ambos no interrumpió. El Lord Oscuro estaba en la entrada de la puerta con el ceño levemente fruncido y chispando rabia e ira hacia mí. Alzo su varita y yo ya sabía el castigo que s eme venía, pero no importaba, porque al menos mis últimos momentos habían sido los mejores de mi vida.

- _Avada Kedavra_

Pero nunca pude sentir la maldición imperdonable en mí.

- _Al menos moriré siendo parte de la luz._

Harry sonrió susurrando esas palabras, interponiéndose entre la maldición y yo, protegiéndome. Ahora su cuerpo se encontraba inerte en mis brazos, pero su sonrisa era la única que no caía de su rostro. Jamás en mi vida había llorado como lo estaba haciendo ahora, que importaba que el Lord estuviera haciendo el caos ahora, que importaba que mis padres presenciaran mi muerte.

Yo, Draco Malfoy, fui tocado por la luz

Y no una cualquiera.

Sin no la de mi bello y adorado, Gryffindor de oro.

 **Fin.**

 **Extra:**

Antes de que el señor oscuro pudiera hacer algo, un objeto rodo de la maño a de Harry hasta mis rodillas, lo tomé con rapidez y supe que era lo planeaba Harry.

Un gira tiempo y un traslador

Sonreí de lado, tomé el cuerpo de Harry he hice uso del traslador, no se ha donde me llevara, pero si todo esto fue un plan de Harry, entonces tengo que llevarlo a cabo. Si hay una mera oportunidad de cambiar este fastidiosos presente lo haré, si hay una forma de que ambos estemos juntos, lucharé por ello, peor no me rendiré.

Después de todo soy Draco Malfoy y siempre obtengo lo que quiero.

 **Espero, les haya gustado.**

 **No se olviden de comentar! Es mi primer Drarry, hepl me**

 **Si quieren más de ellos con diferentes tramas no duden en decírmelo eh**

 **Ya-nee**

 **Lin.**


End file.
